la vie d'avant que j'ai éffacé
by namine01
Summary: Sakura et Shaolan après être marier eut des jumeau un garçon et une fille âgé de huit ans la jeune garçon s'appelait Tsubasa et la jeune fille Angel. Une aventure et derrière tous ça
1. Chapter 1

_Card__captor__ sakura_

_Une vie d'avant que j'ai effacé_

_Après quelque année avec shaolan ils eurent deux enfants jumeaux une fille et un garçon. La jeune fille se nommait Angel et le jeune garçon tsubasa. Angel ressemblait plus à sakura mais la jeune fille avait les cheveux plus foncé. Angel avait le deuxième prénom de sa mère sakura._

_Tsubasa lui ressemblait à son père mais décidèrent qu'il n'ait pas de deuxième prénom._

_Sakura : Tsubasa !_

_Tsubasa : oui maman_

_Sakura : tu n'emmène pas ta console à l'école_

_Tsubasa : Maman tous mes amis font la même chose_

_Sakura : Tu n'as que 8ans joue aux carte_

_Tsubasa : Maman je prendre les tiennent_

_Sakura : Je t'ai dit de ne pas y toucher, Angel c'est l'heure !_

_Angel descendit en vitesse _

_Sakura : Angel tu n'a que 8ans et tu mets du rouge à lèvre je ne suis pas d'accord tu l'enlèveras dans la voiture._

_Angel : Maman toutes les filles mettent du rouge à lèvre_

_Sakura : oui sauf que t'es pas toute les filles, regarde Tsubasa il voulait sa console il ne l'a pas prit_

_Arriver à l'école, elle les laissait avec kero et supi (le chat noir)._

_Sakura alla à son bureau en voiture._

_10minute plus tard elle se gara à sa place de voiture habituelle._

_Entra à son bureau où elle fit accueillie comme une princesse qui n'était pas vraiment le cas._

_Sakura : Coucou Tomoyo_

_Tomoyo : Coucou sakura _

_Sakura : est-ce que j'ai un rendez vous pour le magazine 51._

_Tomoyo : Oui la semaine prochaine qui sera un mardi à 9heure du matin ça ne fera pas trop tôt j'espère_

_Sakura : ne t'inquiète pas je serai là 10minute avant_

_Sakura et Tomoyo entra dans le bureau principal en face du bureau principale la salle des réunions._

_Lionel se préparer pour sa réunion il ne fallait donc pas le perturbé._

_Les filles parlaient du nouveau magazine pour la fête de son centième magazine de mode._

_ Il était 16h15 et elle devait aller chercher les enfants avant 16h30._

_Sakura : Tomoyo je dois y aller à ce soir._

_Tomoyo : Ton frère vient ce soir pour voir son filleul._

_Sakura : ok _

_Sakura fût sortit de l'entreprise et entra dans sa voiture pour aller chercher son fils et sa fille à l'école_

_Sakura arriva avec 5min d'avance donc elle attendit les enfants._

_Les enfants avaient 3minute de retard et ils sortirent de la classe les premiers. _

_Ils virent leur mère dans la voiture et entrèrent_

_Sakura : Coucou les enfants comment c'est passer votre journée ?_

_Angel : super maman_

_Sakura : Et toi tsubasa_

_Tsubasa : c'était cool maman (air catastrophique)_

_Sakura vit la console de jeu entre les mains de Tsubasa_

_Sakura : Oh non tu as pris la console_

_Tsubasa : bah oui tu ne voulais pas me prêter tes cartes _

_Sakura : On réglera ça avec ton père _

_Tsubasa : Est-ce que mon parrain viendra ce soir_

_Sakura : Oui il viendra avec Tati Tomoyo_

_Tsubasa : OH moins des personne sympa_

_Sakura soupira et Kero se réveilla_

_Kero : Attention Il y a un gros monstre devant nous._

_La voiture se prit le pied du monstre géant._

_Kero : tu dois te servir de tes cartes !_

_Sakura : Ah non !_

_Shaolan arriva le plus vite possible _

_Sakura : Kero et Supi prenait les jumeau_

_Kero et Supi vola jusqu'à la maison _

_Shaolan essayant de détruire le monstre ne réussit pas à la vaincre._

_Kero pris les carte magique de Sakura et les lui emmena_

_Sakura sentit de la neige tombé _

_Kero lui donna la carte _

_Sakura avait compris comment le détruire_

_Sakura : FLY ! Shaolan il faut utiliser le feu_

_Shaolan l'écouta_

_Sakura : FIREY !_

_Le monstre fondit il fit détruit_

_Shaolan montèrent sur le balai de sakura et rentrèrent à la maison._

_Toya et Yuki arrivèrent_

_Toya : coucou ma petite sœur le petit morveux _

_Shaolan : Toya va falloir tu passe à autre chose_

_Les jumeau : tonton Toya et tonton Yuki._

_Yuki : comment ça va ?_

_Les jumeau : maman est méchante_

* * *

voila fin du 1er chapitre qui n'est pas trop long voila review please pour savoir ce que vous en avez penser du premier chapitre

merci et bonne journée


	2. Chapter 2

_**La Vie D'avant Que J'ai Effacer**_

_Voila le nouveau chapitre plutôt tendance car dans celui si l'action est premier et l'aventure sera périlleuse ou pas pour sakura._

Bien et j'ai besoin d'une ou d'un beta-Reader pour m'aider dans ma fic

Et le chapitre pour vous

* * *

_Chapitre 2 _

_Quand la neige tombe trop fort_

_Après que Yuki et Toya fût rentré dans la maison. _

_Tomoyo était en-retard et sakura avait peur qu'elle n'arrive jamais._

_Keroberos et Supi préparèrent à manger pendant que les jumeaux se battaient pour la télécommande de la télévision._

_30minute plus tard_

_Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Sakura alla ouvrir._

_C'était Tomoyo qui entrait dans le hall._

_Sakura : Tomoyo, je m'inquiétais pour toi._

_Tomoyo : Asseyions-nous_

_Ils s'assirent et Tomoyo prirent la parole _

_Tomoyo : Sur la route la neige commençait à tomber et un géant bonhomme de neige est passé puis je t'ai vue sakura le détruire avec ma caméra je te filmais et j'ai pris une photo pour le magazine ça fera la une du magazine51 (Nom du magazine)_

_Sakura : Il neige dehors ?_

_Toya : Sakura tu-t-es fait attaquée ! Et tu n'as rien dit !_

_Sakura : Les enfants nous écoute et je ne veux pas qui s'inquiète !_

_Yuki : t-inquiètes on est avec toi_

_Keroberos : Moi et mon …rival avons finis de faire à manger donc à table !_

_Ils allèrent à table se servirent et dirent bonne appétit_

_Sakura : Allez les enfants, vous vous lavez et dans votre chambre_

_Avant d'allez se lavez prirent le 2éme talking walking en marche et entendit tous ce qu'il disait et se mirent dans le bain avec le talking. _

_Yuki se transformèrent en Yué_

_Kero en sa deuxième forme_

_Sakura : bonjour…Yué_

_Yué : Tu dis que tu ne veux pas revenir dans la passé pour tes enfants mes un jour tu seras obligées de le dire._

_Shaolan rentrèrent du travail et entra dans la pièce ou ça parler beaucoup._

_Sakura : Oh euh … shaolan je croyais que tu rentrais plus tard _

_Shaolan s'assit en riant _

_Toya : Bon les enfants vont devoir savoir qu'ils ont de la magie dans leurs corps._

_Tomoyo, Kero et Supi fit un mouvement pour avouer qu'ils étaient d'accord _

_Tsubasa et Angel qui avaient écouté sortirent du bain coururent jusqu'a leurs chambre._

_Angel : As-tu pris les cartes de maman _

_Tsubasa : tien, mais à quoi tu pense ?, tu crois vraiment que tu vas réussir à les utiliser._

_Angel : Oh ! Sceptre magique écoute mes paroles, Moi ! Fille de la maitresse des cartes ! Je t'ordonne de reprendre ta forme originelle !_

_Le sceptre se transforma_

_Tsubasa : Attend je vais chercher la mienne de clés_

_Tsubasa prit la clé et dit la formule_

_Tsubasa : Oh ! Sceptre magique ! Moi ! Fils de la maîtresse des cartes ! Je t'ordonne de reprendre ta forme originelle !_

_Angel : Je vais doubler les Card-Sakura, Oh ! Sceptre magique ! Donne-moi ta force et double les Card-sakura et leurs magies ! Je te l'ordonne ! Moi ! Fille de la maîtresse des cartes !_

_Angel tombât à terre pendant qu'il discuter des droits de savoir la magie sur les enfants._

_Tsubasa : Oh ! Sceptre magique ! Donne-moi ta force et double les Card-sakura et leurs magies et cache-les de la maitresse des cartes! Je te l'ordonne ! Moi ! Fils de la maîtresse des cartes !_

_Tsubasa tombèrent sur le lit de fatigue avec Angel et s'endormirent_

_Sakura : Je vais monter voir si les enfants dorment._

_Sakura monta et les vit dormirent._

_Sakura sentit la présence des Card-sakura mais sortit._

_Le lendemain matin _

_Ils se levèrent_

_Angel : Tsubasa réveille toi, Où sont les cartes ?!_

_Tsubasa : Appelle le sceptre et fait carte réapparaissait Card-Sakura_

_Angel : Oh ! Sceptre magique écoute mes paroles ! Moi ! Fille de la maîtresse des cartes ! Je t'ordonne de reprendre ta forme originelle._

_Après l'avoir transforma elle récita la formule._

_Angel : Oh ! Sceptre magique ! Donne-moi ta force en faisant réapparaître les Card-sakura ! Je te l'ordonne ! Moi ! Fille de la maîtresse des cartes !_

_Les cartes réapparurent et elle alla dans la chambre de sa mère en faisant le moindre bruit._

* * *

_Va-t-elle réussir à passer pour remettre les cartes où elles étaient à voir dans le prochain chapitre !_

_je vous adore! bisou message privée si vous voulez devenir ma beta-readers_


	3. Chapter 3

_La vie d'avant que j'ai effacé_

_Voila un petit coucou et j'aurai besoin d'une ou d'un beta-Reader pour ma fic message privée si vous voulez !_

_ Et voila le chapitre du jour_

_Chapitre 3_

_Angel était rentré dans la chambre de ces parent tout à coup le téléphone se mit à sonner et elle descendit pour allé répondre._

_Angel : Oui allo ?_

_(?): Pourrais tu me passais ta mère Angel ?_

_Angel : Comment me connaissez vous ?_

_( ?) : Cela n'est pas la question Angel, j'ai besoin d'avoir ta mère au téléphone_

_Angel : d'accord je vais la chercher_

_Elle courut pour aller réveiller sa mère._

_Angel : Maman y a une personne au bout du fil qui veut te parler_

_Sakura : ok j'arrive_

_Sakura descendirent les escaliers et prit le téléphone ma puce monte dans ta chambre._

_Angel on profita pour allumer le talking walking pour les écouter._

_Sakura : Erol !_

_Erol : coucou Sakura, je suis désolé d'appelai si tôt sauf que c'était très urgent !_

_Sakura : Oui je comprends que si tu m'appelle c'est urgent._

_Erol : J'ai senti que quelqu'un à doubler carte mais en plus puissante ! _

_Sakura : Tu crois que ca serait qui ?_

_Erol : Une personne de ta famille _

_Sakura : Il n'y a personne qui ne peut faire ce genre de chose._

_Erol : Tes enfants savent pour la magie ?_

_Sakura : Non, Pourquoi ?_

_Erol : Vu que tes enfants sont les descendants de la famille de Clow Read, Il aurait été donc possible que ce soit eux._

_Sakura : Tu viendras quand venir au Japon ? Nous attendons impatiemment ton retour !_

_Erol : Je ne pourrais que pendant les vacances._

_Sakura : C'est cette semaine les vacances. Prépare tes affaire et vient tu seras plus tranquille._

_Erol : Comment va Spinel ?_

_Sakura : Il dort avec Kero._

_Erol : J e devrais arriver après demain._

_Sakura : tu appel quand tu seras à l'aéroport._

_Erol : A bientôt_

_Sakura décrochèrent en pensant que c'est vrai qu'elle avait senti les carte et que quelqu'un avait utilisé un sceptre mais qui pouvait utiliser autant de magie. _

_Angel cacha les Card-Sakura dans son sac._

_Angel : Maman qu'est-ce-qui se passe ça va ?_

_Sakura : Ma puce tu n'aurais pas vu les cartes que ton frère voulait ?_

_Angel : euh… non pourquoi ?_

_Sakura : Je voulais savoir._

_Angel : regarde ton sac peut-être qu'elles sont dans ton sac ?_

_Sakura regarda dans son sac et vu ses cartes elles étaient normale._

_Tsubasa se levèrent et descendirent déjeuner et Angel se mit à déjeuner elle aussi. _

_Angel : Maman on va sortir il y a de la neige !_

_Sakura : D'accord !_

_Angel et Tsubasa allèrent dans leur chambre et se mit un costume pikachu pour aller jouer dans la neige._

_Après avoir fini ils prirent leurs Card-Sakura et leurs sceptres et ils descendirent dans le hall d'entrée._

_Tsubasa : Maman en sort à toute à l'heure._

_Kero et supi : On va les accompagner ! _

_Les jumeaux : On va vous montrer un truc le protecteurs, vous dîtes rien à maman ni à papa._

_Les jumeaux : Oh ! Sceptre magique ! Moi ! Fils, Fille de la maîtresse des cartes ! Je t'ordonne de reprendre ta forme originelle !_

_Kero et Spinel étaient bouche bée, le Sceptre de la jeune fille était blanc un peu rosée et le garçon lui son Sceptre noir un peu bleu._

_Les jumeaux sans savoir ce qu'ils faisaient collèrent leurs Sceptres et dirent une formule._

_Les jumeaux : Oh ! Équilibre du monde ! Fais apparaître de la neige ! Snow !_

_Un vent les repoussèrent puis de la neige apparu._

_Kero et Spinel : ça va ? Angel/Tsubasa répondait !_

_Kero et spinel rentrèrent leurs protéger dans la maison et les mirent dans leurs lit. Ils descendirent pour dire quelque mot à la maîtresse des cartes._

_Sakura : Sur vos tête ça veut dire mauvaise nouvelles, qu'est-ce-qui ce passe !_

_Kero et Spinel avait peur de lui dire mais il devait._

_Kero : Assis toi !_

_Spinel : C'est une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi et Erol en été sur !_

_Kero et Spinel __:__ Tes enfants utilisent la magie !_

_Sakura : Quoi ! Non, comment ? La magie !_

_Kero : Spinel sort je dois parler à Sakura seul !_

_Spinel sortit et souffla en sortant il alla dans la chambre des jumeaux._

_Dans la cuisine_

_Sakura : C'est trop tard ?_

_Kero : Oui ta vision est juste, tu ne pourras changer ça._

_Kero était triste pour Sakura._

_Sakura vu l'heure est sortit de la maison_

_Kero : Tu vas ou ? _

_Sakura : Vais faire des courses _

_Kero : On roller ? Et puis il neige !_

_Sakura : T'inquiète _

_Sakura sortit_

_Kero pour prévention alla réveiller shaolan_

_Kero : Shaolan ! Réveille toi Sakura est sorti en roller alors qu'il neige donc habille toi et va la suivre !_

_Shaolan : J'arrive !_

_Kero : Tout de suite !_

_Shaolan : Pourquoi ?!_

_Kero : Sakura se met en danger !_

_Shaolan entendant s'habillèrent vite et sortirent._

_Kero : bonne chance !_

_Shaolan utilisèrent l'amulette pour la retrouver._

_Sakura était sur un arbre sur la plus haute branche, elle pleurait._

_Shaolan passer la où sakura était passé._

_Le jeune garçon vu son sceptre et le prit il couru de plus en plus vite ayant peur qu'elle se soit mit dans un état dangereux._

_Sakura glissa elle s'accrocha à la branche mais sa main glisser personne pouvait l'aider à par son Sceptre qu'elle avait enlevé._

_Sakura : Shaolan !_

_Elle répétait plusieurs fois son nom._

_Shaolan entendu et alla dans la direction de la voix le plus vite._

_La main de sakura glissa, elle ferma les yeux et tomba lentement._

_Shaolan se mit à sauter et l'attrapa_

_Ils arrivèrent sur le sol._

_Sakura : Je suis morte ?_

_Shaolan : Non !_

_Sakura : Shaolan c'est toi !_

_Sakura ne pouvait plus bouger._

_Shaolan la porta et ils rentrèrent chez eux._

_Dans la maison_

_Kero sentit un mauvais pressentiment pour plus tard._

_Voila la suite dans le prochain chapitre_

_Vous verrez que quelque chose sera diffèrent_


	4. Chapter 4

_La vie d'avant que j'ai effacé _

_Quel était la vision de Sakura pourquoi pleurait-t-elle vous voulez savoir lisez ce chapitre !_

_J'ai besoin d'une ou d'un beta-Reader pour ma fic message privée !_

_Chapitre4_

_Kero pensait qu'il n'y avait plus de temps il fallait que Erol arrive très tôt._

_Erol devait faire au plus vite leur apprentissage car le temps leurs étaient comptées._

_La nuit arriva très tôt_

_Sakura essayait de dormir mais elle faisait le même rêve qui était un cauchemar. _

_Shaolan, Toya, Yuki, Tomoyo et Kero essayait de la réconforter_

_Shaolan : Mei-lin vient nous rendre visite demain matin_

_Sakura : Je dors laissais moi tranquille_

_Ils sortirent de la chambre laissant Sakura seul et triste._

_Yuki : On ne peut pas la laisser seul triste._

_Kero : Erol arrive demain en même temps que Mei-lin car ils prennent le même avion ça remontera peut-être le morale !_

_Toya : qui ira les chercher ?_

_Shaolan : Sakura devait aller chercher Erol !_

_Toya : Tu vas laisser ma sœur toute seul sur la route !_

_Tomoyo : c'est vrai il a raison c'est pour ça j'ai pris un jour de congés pour l'accompagner !_

_Shaolan : bon on va se couchée _

_Ils montèrent tous dans leurs chambres respectives._

_ Les jumeaux se réveillèrent très tôt pour aller chercher leur oncle et leur arrière cousine._

_Ils devaient arrivés très tôt. Angel et Tsubasa attendit que leur mère se lève pour partir._

_Sakura prit sa douche juste après elle descendit._

_Pendant ce temps les enfants sortirent de la maison et dirent la formule._

_Les jumeaux : Oh ! Sceptre magique ! Moi ! Fils/Fille de la maîtresse des cartes ! Je t'ordonne de reprendre ta forme originelle !_

_Les jumeaux : Oh ! Sceptre magique ! Donne-moi ta force ! Moi ! Fille/Fils de la maîtresse des cartes ! Je t'ordonne de faire apparaître des ailes ! Fly !_

_Les ailes apparu et ils se mirent à voler en direction de l'aéroport._

_Angel : c'est là-bas_

_Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport pendant que Tomoyo et sakura conduisait jusqu'à l'aéroport._

_Angel courut cherchons son oncle en bousculant sur quelqu'un _

_Angel : Mei-lin ?_

_(?): Je suis désolé je cherche quelqu'un_

_Angel : Mei-lin !_

_( ?) : C'est toi qui m'appelle ?_

_Angel : Oui je suis la fille de Sakura et de Shaolan_

_Mei-lin : Ou est-ta mère ?_

_Angel : Ma mère ni mon père sont là je suis venu seul avec mon frère._

_Mei-lin : Comment ?_

_Angel : C'est dur à expliquer …_

_Mei-lin : On en reparlera bon ou est ton frère ?_

_De l'autre côté de l'aéroport_

_Tsubasa: Erol ou Clow Read Vous êtes ou?!_

_Erol passèrent devant Tsubasa_

_Tsubasa : Clow Read !_

_Erol tourna la tête ça faisait longtemps qu'on l'avait pas appelé comme ça. Tsubasa prit ses bagages, il avait l'impression qu'on ne le voyait pas. Erol senti une main sur ses bagages et tourna la tête il vu Tsubasa._

_Erol : C'est toi qui m'as appelé ?_

_Tsubasa : Bah oui !_

_Erol : Ou est ta mère ?_

_Tsubasa : Disons que ni ma mère et mon père nous ont emmenés avec ma sœur on a utilisé un truc et on sait envolées dans le ciel c'était super._

_Erol : Tu veux dire les cartes ?_

_Tsubasa : C'est exacte !_

_Tsubasa vu sa jumelle qui était avec Mei-lin et Angel le vu de même _

_Sakura arriva dans le hall de l'aéroport._

_Tsubasa et Angel vu leur mère est se cachèrent derrière leurs invités._

_Sakura : Erol, Mei-lin vous êtes arrivées !_

_Sakura commença à discuter avec Mei-lin, elle n'avait pas remarqué ses enfants !_

_Les jumeaux se cachèrent devant le hall de l'entrée et dirent la formule pour rentrée._

_Les jumeaux : Oh ! Sceptre magique ! Moi ! Fils/Fille de la maîtresse des cartes !Je t'ordonne de reprendre ta forme originelle !_

_Les jumeaux : Oh ! Sceptre magique ! Moi ! Fille/Fils de la maîtresse des cartes ! Je t'ordonne de faire apparaître des ailes Fly !_

_Les ailes apparu et ils volèrent pendant que sa mère conduisait la voiture._

_Sakura : Les enfants sont devenue plus grand j'ai hâte de vous les montrées._

_Erol : Eu ... J'ai déjà vu ton fils et ta fille, il n'y a pas moins d'une minute._

_Mei-lin : Moi aussi _

_Erol : Tsubasa m'a dit qu'il est venu avec un truc donc voila et ils se sont cacher derrière nos dos._

_Sakura : Ils ont utilisé de la magie ?_

_Erol : Bien sûr comment tu veux sinon ?_

_Les jumeaux arrivèrent dans leur chambre comme des hirondelles._

_Sakura arriva elle aussi_

_Tomoyo : Sakura calme toi, tes enfants font la même chose que qu'on t'avait dix ans _

_Sakura : tu as raison je vais rentrer et je vais dans ma chambre dis aux autres de ne pas me déranger._

_Tomoyo : attend ! Bon d'accord_

_Spinel sentit son maître et vola jusqu'à l'hall d'entrée_

_Spinel : Ils sont arrivés !_

_Sakura avait passé spinel_

_Mei-lin entra et sauta sur shaolan qui venait d'arriver dans le hall_

_Les invitées se dirent bonjour._

_Dans la chambre de sakura_

_Sakura se mit à lire un livre que ca mère avait écrit pour savoir comment elle avait fait pour s'occuper de Toya._

_Les jumeaux entrèrent dans la chambre de leur mère et se mirent à côtés de leur mère._

_Sakura : Aller on descend les enfants ?!_

_Les jumeaux : Oui !_

_Sakura et les enfants descendirent_

_Ils se réunirent autour de la table, Kero et spinel servait le repas._

_Erol : Tsubasa et ange vous aviez utilisé de la magie ?_

_Tous les autres étaient bouche bée de la question._

_Shaolan : Tu peu pas demander ça à des enfants !_

_Les jumeaux : Non !_

_Erol : Vous dites la vérité ou vous mentez ?_

_Les enfants vont-ils dirent la vérité ou attendre un moment précieux _

_Pour leur dire aller à bientôt je vous adore_

_Petite review please et n'oublier pas toujours besoin d'une beta-reader_


	5. Chapter 5

_La vie d'avant que j'ai effacé_

_Je remercie yoh-nee qui me suit dans mon histoire._

_Et j'ai toujours besoin d'une ou d'un beta-Reader en message privée bien sur !_

_Chapitre 5 _

_Les jumeaux : bien sûr que non !_

_Les jumeaux montèrent très vite et dirent la formule._

_Les jumeaux : Oh ! Sceptre magique ! Moi ! Magicien/Magicienne je t'ordonne de reprendre ta forme originelle._

_Les jumeaux : Oh ! Sceptre magique ! Moi ! Magicienne/ Magicien fait apparaître des ailes ! Fly !_

_Ils s'envolèrent par la fenêtre et ils allèrent en direction de Tokyo._

_Sakura alla voir ce que faisaient les jumeaux._

_Sakura : Les enfants j'entre !_

_Elle ne vit pas les enfants et elle sortit de la chambre._

_Sakura : Shaolan ! _

_Shaolan monta en courant jusqu'à la chambre des jumeaux._

_Sakura pleura et lui dit._

_Sakura : Ils sont partis sans laissée un mot._

_Shaolan : On va les retrouver._

_Le groupe monta et ils virent Sakura sur Shaolan._

_Tomoyo en profita pour prendre une vidéo._

_Sakura Tomba Shaolan ne put la rattraper._

_Shaolan : Sakura ! Sakura !_

_Mei-lin, Toya et Yuki la mit dans le lit._

_Erol se mit à utiliser de la magie pour essayer de la réveiller._

_Les jumeaux tombèrent sur un bâtiment les ailes avaient disparu et ils virent une personne bizarre sur la tour._

_Les jumeaux : Fly !_

_Ils allèrent vers la personne il n'était plus eux même._

_Sakura dans son lit transpirer dormait et crier._

_Sakura : Non ! Retournez vous !_

_Les jumeaux entendirent une voix il ne savait d'où ca vener et continuèrent leur chemin._

_Enfin ils arrivèrent la personne avait disparu et ils tombèrent parterre._

_Sakura, elle se réveilla. _

_Sakura : Les enfants sont sur la tour de Tokyo._

_Shaolan : Tu ne peux pas aller plus vite qu'eux !_

_Sakura : Si j'arrête le temps !_

_Shaolan : Mei-lin !_

_Mei-lin : C'est vrai tu ne devrais pas y aller seul !_

_Sakura : Tomoyo pourra m'accompagner !_

_Mei-lin : S'il y a un magicien de haut niveau il détruira vite Tomoyo et toi._

_Sakura : Vien avec moi alors !_

_Mei-lin : D'accord !_

_Sakura : Time !_

_Mei-lin : Allons-y !_

_Sakura : Fly !_

_Ils volèrent jusqu'à la tour de Tokyo elle vit une femme qui ressemblait à une chinoise._

_Elle avait une impression de déjà vue et elle arriva Mei-lin descendit._

_Sakura : Qui êtes vous ?_

_Mei-lin : J'ai l'impression de vous connaître._

_(?) : Sleep !_

_Les filles s'endormirent_

_Sakura : Tsu Ang_

_Mei-lin se réveilla dans une chambre et elle essaya de sortir par la porte mais n'y arriva pas elle ressaya par la fenêtre._

_Mei-lin : Ou es-tu Sakura !_

_Sakura se réveilla dans sa chambre et elle demanda._

_Sakura : Ou es-tu Mei-lin !_

_Mei-lin : Tout va bien ?_

_Sakura : Plus au moins !_

_Mei-lin : Tes cartes !_

_Sakura : Elles sont dans ma chambre pourquoi ?_

_Mei-lin : tu as une carte pour passer la porte._

_Sakura : Détruit la porte Fight !_

_Fight ne put la détruire mais l'ouvrit._

_Sakura : Ouvre la deuxième porte Fight._

_Mei-lin sauta sur Sakura_

_Sakura : On devrait descendre et chuchoter._

_Elles descendirent bien cacher et arrivèrent dans un endroit bizarre._

_( ?) : Les filles ne vous cacher pas vous ne pourrais vous enfuir._

_Sakura : Qui êtes vous !_

_( ?) : Ne posez donc de question et venez vous assoir !_

_Les filles allèrent s'assoir._

_( ?) : Mon nom est Fei Wang Lead_

_Sakura : Je ne me rappelle plus ou j'ai entendu ce nom._

_Fei : Je le savais c'est toi Sakura !_

_Mei-lin : ça doit être mauvais signe s'il connait ton prénom._

_Murmura Mei-lin à Sakura. _

_Sakura : Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom._

_Fei : Car tu lui ressemble !_

_Sakura : A qui !_

_Fei : Tu le seras bientôt !_

_Sakura : Ou sont mes enfants !_

_Fei : Dans une autre dimension !_

_Sakura : Nous somme encore à Tokyo !_

_Fei : Votre mémoire revient enfin !_

_Sakura : Mes enfants sont dans votre monde Le pays de Fei Wang Lead et vous êtes un descendant de Clow Read c'est exacte ?!_

_Fei : Est bien vous avez du talent !_

_Sakura : Mais ce que je ne sais pas c'est pourquoi vous m'avez emmené la ?!_

_Fei : tu sais il me manque encore quelque personne à la fête._

_Dans la maison_

_Shaolan : Elles ne sont toujours pas revenues !_

_Toya : Je conduis !_

_Yuki : D'accord !_

_Toutes la famille monta dans la voiture._

_Toya et Yuki était devant et Erol, Shaolan et Tomoyo avec kero et Supi._

_Shaolan on n'aurait pu aller plus vite en volant !_

_Kero : C'est que je disais_

_Toya mis la voiture en voiture volante._

_Toya : Ca vous plait !_

_Tous était bouche bée_

_Shaolan : Comment…_

_Ils arrivèrent sur le toit de la tour de Tokyo._

_Ils lâchèrent la voiture qui tombait à plat sur le sol._

_( ?) : Sleep !_

_Ils se réveillèrent la chambre n'était pas complètement fermer cette fois._

_Fei : Vos amis sont arrivés !_

_Sakura monta voir shaolan._

_Sakura : Shaolan !_

_Shaolan : Je suis la !_

_Sakura sauta sur Shaolan._

_Shaolan : Je t'ai promis que je viendrais._

* * *

_Vont-il sortir de cette maison et retrouver leur enfants ou_

_ alors être coincer dans une maison enfermées et _

_je recherche toujours une beta-Reader !_


	6. Chapter 6

_La vie d'avant que j'ai effacé_

_Toujours besoin d'une ou d'un beta-Reader._

_Voila et petite review c'est sympa puis bonne lecture._

_Je vous laisse !_

_Chapitre 6_

_Sakura vu Tomoyo et elle n'était pas heureuse._

_Sakura : Tu n'aurais pas du venir c'est trop dangereux _

_Tomoyo : Je ne pouvais pas rater ce moment_

_Sakura se mit à pleurer en lui faisant un câlin et Tomoyo posa c'est main sur elle_

_Tomoyo : Tu dois faire face comme quand tu l'as fait, Il y a des années !_

_Erol : Un descendant de Clow Read est ici !_

_Sakura : Erol tu sens tes descendants ?_

_Erol : Oui comme je sens tes enfants !_

_Sakura : Toya et Yu…_

_Yué : Yuki à préférer que ce soit moi qui t'accompagne_

_Sakura : Vous êtes tous en dangers !_

_Ces amis : Tu ne dois pas avoir peur pour nous_

_Fei : Voila nos invitez_

_Mei-lin sauta sur ces amis qui venaient d'arriver et Sakura prit la parole._

_Sakura : Je veux mes enfants sinon vous n'aurez rien !_

_Fei : Hum ! Tu es pris au piège dans une maison et c'est moi qui choisis ce que tu fais ou que tu ne fais pas !_

_Sakura : Vous voulez quoi ?!_

_Fei : Toi !_

_Sakura : Moi !_

_Elle tomba shaolan la rattrapa_

_Shaolan : Que lui arrive telle ?!_

_Fei : Xing !_

_Xing : Oui maître !_

_Fei : Emmène-les dans leur chambre !_

_Xing : Vener !_

_Ils passèrent la porte et arrivèrent dans une autre dimension._

_Xing : La chambre au fond est pour Sakura sinon choisissait votre chambre !_

_Shaolan alla au fond du couloir._

_Il avait déjà vu cette chambre et il pensa c'est lui qui avait rêvé de cette chambre._

_Xing entra dans le bureau de Fei et prit la parole._

_Xing : Tu ne pourras la faire souffrir trop longtemps !_

_Fei : Si Sakura se réveille que ce passera t-il par la suite ?!_

_Xing : Je n'en sais rien mais ne fait pas attendre longtemps !_

_Fei : J'aurai le temps de prendre une décision !_

_Xing : Bonne chance car c'est elle qui contrôle l'avenir !_

_Xing sortit de la chambre alla voir dans la chambre des enfants._

_Xing : Les enfants votre mère dort dans la chambre au fond._

_Angel : Maman, Je veux la voir !_

_Xing : Oui demain matin ! Maintenant dormez _

_Tsubasa dormez déjà Angel pleuré dans son lit._

_Xing était sur une chaise dans la chambre de Sakura qui souffrait c'était triste pour elle._

_Xing sortit de la chambre._

_Dès le matin Les enfants coururent jusqu'à la chambre de la mère._

_Tsubasa : Maman !_

_Sakura : Les enfants !_

_Elle ouvrit la porte vue ces enfants et elle les prit dans ces bras._

_Sakura : Que c'est t-il passée ?!_

_Angel : Elle nous a emmené dans une chambre c'est la ou on c'est réveiller._

_Sakura descendit senti le petit déjeuner._

_Xing : à table tout le monde !_

_Tous étaient autour d'une table le petit déjeuner était servi._

_Sakura voulait visiter l'endroit pour savoir ce que cacher cette maison._

_Toya : Yuki passe moi mon repas !_

_Yuki : Tu as trop mangé !_

_Tous se mirent à rire des deux amoureux_

_Sakura monta et virent une pièce entourait de rouge comme si la salle l'appelait donc elle l'ouvrit._

_Sakura vit des corps dans des machine elle ne reconnut pas les corps et elle alla au fond il y avait une salle._

_Elle ouvrit la porte puis entrer elle vu des ordinateurs et regarda le premier._

_C'était son corps et lis._

_Sakura : va se réveiller !_

_Elle courut vers la première et commença à la fissurer jusqu'à la casser._

_L'alarme sonna et elle courut vers la porte de sortie._

_La jeune fille se leva et elle était bizarre._

_Sakura : Qui est-tu ?_

_? : Moi c'est sakura !_

_Sakura : D'où viens-tu ?_

_Sakura 2 : D'un monde ! Cacher_

_Sakura : Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas chez toi ?!_

_Sakura 2 : Car je t'ai vu et ils m'ont pris !_

_Sakura tomba et s'endormit_

_Sakura 2 : Mais qui-y-a-t-il ?_

_Elle essaya d'essayer d'ouvrir le plus possible la porte mais ne réussit pas._

_En bas._

_Ils entendirent l'alarme et montèrent Sakura était dehors grâce à Sakura 2 qui s'était enfuit._

_Xing alla dans la salle est ne vu plus Sakura 2 et alla dans le bureau de Fei._

_Fei : Xing qu'-est ce-qui passe ?_

_Xing : Sakura la deuxième est partie !_

_Fei : J'en étais sur et je pourrais plus la retrouver !_

_Xing : je vous laisse !_

_Elle se leva et sortit de la salle._

_Fei pensa à certaine chose plausible._

_Sakura se leva ayant mal à la tête_

_Shaolan : Sakura !_

_Angel et Tsubasa : Maman !_

_Sakura : J'étais dans une salle !_

_Shaolan : Tu as du rêver !_

_Sakura : Oui tu as raison !_

_Shaolan : Vien !_

_Ils allèrent en bas mais en passant elle ne vit plus cette porte qu'elle avait peut-être rêver._

_Elle vu du rouge encadrer mais la porte avais disparu comme si quelqu'un l'avait ensorceler._

_Xing : Tout va bien Sakura ?_

_Sakura : Oui mais j'ai rêvé de quelque chose de bizarre !_

_Mei-lin : Raconte !_

_Sakura : j'été dans une pièce et il y avait cette fille, elle me ressemblait et son visage avait l'air d'être triste comme si elle avait perdu tout. Elle réussi à ouvrir le porte ou nous étions coincer et elle m'a laissé parterre en me disant on se reverra bientôt !_

_Xing : Ca ne doit être qu'un rêve !_

_Sakura fit comme si en ne lui avait pas parlé et pensèrent que ca devait être vrai._

_Elle monta et elle vu le rouge qui encadrer la porte mais ne vu pas cette porte._

_Elle chercha la poignet et la trouva enfin puis elle ouvrit la porte._

_On ouvrant la porte, la première était vide mais les suivant il y avait des personnes._

_Des souvenirs lui revint puis elles tombèrent des cris de douleur sortaient et toute les machine en verre se brisèrent et enfin se cassa._

* * *

_Qui était dans ces machines ?_

_Pourquoi des souvenirs revienne-t-il que maintenant ?_

_Je vous laisse chercher et je suis désolé e vous avoir fais top attendre !_


End file.
